koreawikiaorg-20200213-history
Generals by expats in Korea
Track1: Operating System The role of design is to visualize, create, and embody what does not yet exist. Design makes things real and can be judged, examined, responded and improved. It is through a constant process of prototyping that results come to life and this emphasis on creation design better understands how to manage complicated, multi-faceted social and cultural problems. Modelling software is a computer program or a modelling language that can be used to express information or knowledge in a structure that is defined by a consistent set of rules. Analysis is the process of automatically analyzing the behaviour regarding a property. Program analysis focuses on two major areas: Program Optimization and Program Correctness. Simulation software is the process of modelling a real phenomenon with a set of mathematical formulas. Track2: Development in Automation and Mechanical Engineering The field of automation involves the creation and application of technology to monitor or control the production and delivery of products and services. Automation engineers design, program, simulate and test automated machinery and processes in order to complete exact tasks. Automation engineers are responsible for design specifications and other detailed documentation of their creations. The development of humanoid robots, lightweight construction and energy efficiency play an important role as these mobile, dynamic systems to work self-sufficiently. The application of computer-aided (CAE) methods in the development process is one possibility to achieve the required weight reduction. Different analysis domains, namely hybrid multi body system dynamics (MBS), finite element analysis (FEA), control system simulation. Vibration Acoustic is the interdisciplinary science that deals with the study of all mechanical waves in gases, liquids, and solids including topics such as vibration, sound, ultrasound and infrasound. Track 3: Machine Design/Design for Manufacturing Machine design is the creation of plan for a machine to perform the desired function. Machine Design or mechanical design is concerned with the systems by which the energy is converted into useful mechanical forms and of mechanisms required to convert the output of the machine to the desired form. The basic procedure of machine design (Mechanical Engineering Design) consists of a step by step approach from given specifications of functional requirement of a product to the complete description in the form of blue prints of the final product. These elements consist of three basic types: Structural components, Mechanisms that control movements, Control components such as actuators, sensors, indicators and computer controllers Track 4: Advanced Technology in Design Aspects Advanced technology aims in improving the operating performance, life expectancy, reliability and to reduce the cost of the components. Finite Element Analysis (FEA) is a computer based method of simulating and analysing the behaviour of engineering structures and components under a variety of conditions. It is an advanced engineering tool that is used in design and to replace experimental testing. Ergonomics deals with the Design factors as for the workplace intended to maximize productivity by minimizing operator fatigue and discomfort Surface Engineering involves altering the properties of the Surface Phase in order to reduce the degradation over time. This is accomplished by making the surface robust to the environment in which it will be used. It includes Plating technologies, Nano and emerging technologies and Surface engineering, characterization and testing. Track 5: Inter Disciplinary Aspects of Designing ' Some of the multidisciplinary fields of engineering combines with design engineering that includes electrical engineering, telecommunications engineering, control engineering, bio-technology etc. Mechatronics is the combination of mechanics and electronics as technical systems have become more and more complex the word has been broadened to include more technical areas. A mechatronics engineer unites the principles of mechanics, electronics and computing to generate a simpler more economical and reliable system. Bio-inspired Robotics locomotion is about learning concepts from nature and applying them to the design of real world engineered systems. More specifically, this field is about making robots that are by inspired biological systems. Bio-inspired Design is learning from nature and making a mechanism that is simpler and more effective than the system observed in nature. Proestic is biologically inspired algorithms were used in this work to approach different components of pattern recognition applied to the control of robotic prosthetics designed Assistive Product Outcomes is useful to both evaluate assistive products throughout the life cycle and evaluate the outcomes of their use by particular end-users or groups of end-users. '''Track 6: Manufacturing Process ' Manufacturing process is the process through which raw materials are transformed into finished products. It begins with the creation of the materials from which the design is made. These materials are then modified through different process to become the required product. Casting is a metal forming process where molten metal is poured into a cavity and when cooled, solidifies takes the characteristic shape of the mold. Forming is the metal working process of fashioning metal parts and objects through mechanical deformation. The work piece is reshaped without adding or removing material, and its mass remains unchanged. Welding is a fabrication process that joins materials by causing fusion which is distinct from lower temperature metal-joining techniques which do not melt the base metal. Machining is a process in which a piece of raw material is cut into a desired final shape and size by a controlled material-removal process '''Track 7: Machine Tool Operation Machine tool operators are machinists who use lathes, milling machines, grinders, CNC machining centres’ and other machine tools to cut metal to precise shapes and sizes. During and after machining operations, machine tool operators use precision measuring instruments, such as micrometres and gauges, to inspect and make sure the parts are machined to the specifications required'. '''A type of metal cutting tools is used to remove material from the work piece by means of shear deformation. Cutting may be accomplished by single-point, multipoint tools or form tools. Single-point tools are used to remove material by means of one cutting edge. Heat in metal cutting and its measurement, the heat generated on the cutting tool is important for the performance of the tool and quality of the work piece. Maximum heat is generated on the tool –chip interface during machining. The machining can be improved by the knowledge of cutting temperature on the tool. For measuring of this temperatures generated in the cutting zone, several methods have been developed. Calorimetric method, thermocouple method, infrared photographic technique, thermal paints and PVD technique are some of them. '''Track 8': Flexible and Advanced Manufacturing Techniques An unconventional machining process is a special type of machining process in which there is no direct contact between the tool and the work piece. It uses a form of energy to remove unwanted material from a given work piece. They can be broadly classified Based on type of Energy used, Based on the source of energy, Based on the medium of energy transfer, Based on the medium of energy transfer Track 9: Metrology, Inspection and Quality Control Metrology is the science of measurement. Metrology includes all theoretical and practical aspects of measurement. Metrology also has three basic subfields, all of which make use of the three basic activities, though in varying proportions: Scientific or fundamental metrology, Applied, technical or industrial metrology, Legal metrology. A mechanical inspection is usually undertaken to ensure the safety or work product by trained individuals who look for defects using a well-defined process. Quality control (QC) is a procedure or set of procedures intended to ensure that a manufactured product or performed service adheres to a defined set of quality criteria or meets the requirements of the client or customer. Track 10: Material Science and Metal Processing Techniques Materials Science and Engineering (MSE) is a field of engineering that encompasses the spectrum of materials types and how to use them in manufacturing. Materials span the range: metals, ceramics, polymers (plastics), semiconductors, and combinations of materials called composites. We live in a world that is both dependent upon and limited by materials. Powder metallurgy is the process of blending fine powdered materials, pressing them into a desired shape or form and then heating the compressed material in a controlled atmosphere to bond the material. Micro-manufacturing is defined as the forming of micro parts or pieces whose total dimensions are located below 1mm3, and which are formed from metal sheets of 10 to 300 microns of thickness. Nano manufacturing involves scaled-up, reliable, and cost-effective manufacturing of Nano scale materials, structures, devices, and systems. It also includes research, development, and integration of top-down processes and increasingly complex bottom-up or self-assembly processes. Rapid Manufacturing is an additive fabrication technique for manufacturing solid objects by the sequential delivery of energy or material to specified points in space to produce that part. Current practice is to control the manufacturing process by computer using a mathematical model created with the aid of a computer.